A Little Treat 2
by Lord of Ki
Summary: Sequel to a Little Treat. Here we find out what gift Shadow gives Rouge. If you did not read the first, then you'd better do it, this picks up immediatly where part one left off! A LOT hotter then the first you will soon find out!\


_Author's Note: _If you haven't read part one, Do so! This picks up immediately where part one left off!

A Little Treat 2

Shadow the Hedgehog gasped sharply as Rouge the Bat took his manhood slowly, yet firmly into her mouth.

The bat bobbed her head up and down in slow, incredibly blissful motions as she sucked, and as gently as she could, nipped at his length with her pointed fangs.

Shadow's entire body shook whenever she did that.

It was hard to believe how something that could've been so painful with the slightest bit of excess pressure, could feel so good with the masterful craft of Rouge's mouth.

He was truly impressed with how skilled she had become in taking care of him. So much so that it was hard to believe the rather 'excruciating mistakes that had happened when they'd taken their physical relationship into the oral plane.

He still couldn't help but be slightly nervous whenever Rouge went down on him because of her rather sharp canines, and Rouge herself sometimes joked that the area around her clitoris still felt slightly more sensitive then what was normal, because of a time Shadow had become a little overeager when performing cunnilingus, understandably the first time he got to taste her sweet warmth.

But they were much more experienced then before. They had learned each other's bodies well.

There would be no mistakes.

Again he gasped when Rouge started bringing her tongue into play. Teasingly tickling the very tip of his endowment's head and causing Shadow to move his hips in rhythm with her pleasing licks.

"Damn," he hissed, "Damn you are good."

Rouge parted from her feast after taking one more lick of his length that traveled all the way from the head, to the base of his impressively long shaft.

The white furred bat giggled at him. "I thought I should be the one saying that."

Shadow chuckled and sat up.

Rouge came to him on all fours. Hovering over his body as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"Ready to finish out little act?" she asked him, voice dipping into the deliciously sensual tone that promised Shadow the world and more.

Shadow smiled at her and reached his hand behind her neck to pull her into a delectable kiss. Rouge moaned into his mouth as he wrestled his tongue with hers and Rouge soon lay fully on top of him, pressing her body against his as their kiss deepened in intensity.

Shadow's hands began to explore her naked curves.

He first grasped her rear with a tight squeeze and Rouge broke their kiss to moan lowly as a delighted smile spread on her face.

"You really like my ass don't you?" she asked, starting to laugh.

Shadow smiled devilishly and gave her rear a slap and Rouge gasped sharply from the gratifying sting of the light strike.

"Gotta reason why I shouldn't?" he asked.

Rouge grinned slyly at him and started rubbing the white patch of fur on his chest.

Shadow's body trembled with laughs he refused to allow leave him.

Damn it.

She knew he hated when she rubbed that spot.

It was embarrassingly sensitive to even the lightest contact.

"You and your hands." he said, feigning annoyance while thinking back to that heavenly massage he'd just gotten from her.

"Oh, you know you love it!" she exclaimed.

Shadow raised his brow.

"Just like _you_ love this I bet?"

Shadow's hand slipped past her rear and it was suddenly stroking the lips of her entrance, which had been made hot and wet with arousal.

Rouge gasped, her entire body shaking from the sudden pleasure.

"Now Rouge, to answer your question, yeah, I'm ready to finish this little act." Shadow whispered into her ear, all the while, stroking Rouge's warmth with his own sign of arousal now pulsing against Rouge's belly.

The bat moaned, the sound reverberating through the darkened room and she moved her hips in harmony with Shadow's slow, deliberate rhythm.

"This feels good doesn't?" Shadow asked, knowing full well how much he was affecting her, his voice heavy with lust and teasing "You love this."

When Rouge didn't answer, her mind made hazy from the pleasure filling her body, Shadow slipped two of his fingers inside of her.

He watched Rouge bite her lip against the scream that he could tell had leapt into her throat.

He didn't want that.

He wanted to hear her scream.

To hear her cry out with the pleasure he knew was building inside her.

His fingers went a little deeper inside, and he closed his eyes, concentrating, searching for that spot.

He watched Rouge's eyes widen when she realized only part of what he was intending to do.

"Now let me give you my gift…" Shadow growled.

"S-Shadow…" she began to say, her voice strangled with need and puzzlement.

But he found that spot, that sweet center point of incredible pleasure, barely larger then a fifty cent piece, before she could finish her sentence.

Having found what he was looking for, he called upon his incredible power.

A tiny, extremely small spark of chaos energy traveled through his body, down his arm, into the very tips of the two fingers he had inside Rouge's body.

That tiny glint of power went off like an infinitesimal firecracker along his fingertips… and Rouge's G-spot.

Shadow got what he wanted.

Rouge screamed.

She screamed long and loud. Her body so overcome and absolutely racked with pleasure she didn't—couldn't—even attempt to hold in her cries.

"Oh God!! Oh God!!!"

That was just one of the words— some dirtier then others— that flew from her mouth as the orgasm stormed furiously through her body like a wildfire.

A wildfire that scorched every nerve, ignited every possible point of her body with such pleasure that it went beyond her wildest dreams, or any sexual encounter she and Shadow had gone through before.

This one orgasm was that powerful.

She couldn't think. Her body glistened with sweat and her tan skin flushed red. The world blurred and whited out around her,

Nothing else mattered but the pleasure that had her wildly thrusting her hips and bringing up the most primal screams and shrieks someone would normally only hear from non-Mobian bats.

Minutes later, she was still in the blissful throes of her orgasm.

Still crying out as wave after wave of pleasure made her body spasm uncontrollably.

Then her body finally calmed, and she was at last able to have conscious thought.

She suddenly realized she was wetter.

A _lot _wetter. Matter of fact, with a lazy look over her shoulder, Rouge realized the area of bed sheet that was between her and Shadow's legs was absolutely drenched with her sweet honey.

_Oh my God,_ she thought, _did he actually just make me—_

"Wow Rouge, I had no idea you could—" Shadow started to stay.

She put her hand over his mouth.

She tried to talk, found her throat dry, swallowed, and tried again.

"Don't say it…" she whispered.

A humorous glaze appeared over his eyes and she could tell he was trying not to laugh.

Rouge tried not to smile but couldn't help it. "Don't you even chuckle."

He slowly lifted her hand off of his mouth and there was a highly amused smirk on his face.

"Can I at least say that its time for me to get mine?"

Rouge suddenly felt more understanding for all the men who just couldn't go anymore after the first go.

She was exhausted; her whole body couldn't have been more fulfilled if she wanted it to.

And she did want it to.

"Oh God, Shadow. You made me come harder then I ever have in my life and you're not satisfied?"

But Rouge could already tell that from the large piece of equipment that lay stiff and hard against her stomach, Shadow was very, VERY, far from satisfied yet.

The hedgehog beneath her gave a hilariously bogus hurt look.

"But Rouge, sweetie, I haven't come." he mockingly complained.

"**I** did!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Well what about me?"

"What about you!?"

They both shared a laugh at her comment.

"Please Rouge, its only fair." Shadow said.

Rouge let out a mock, annoyed sigh.

"Oh alright Shadow. But you're doing all the work. I can't move my hips if I tried."

Shadow laughed again and looked at the warm fluid that had practically drenched his legs. "I can't see why."

Rouge smiled, rolling her eyes. "Just take me so we can go to bed already Shady boy." She chuckled all of a sudden, shaking her head. "God we're so lucky we don't have to work tomorrow. I am so not moving in the morning."

"Of that I can assure you." Shadow said, all the humor leaving his voice and going into that sensual purr that made her already weak knees become jello.

Damn he was just too much for one woman sometimes.

She kissed him then. A kiss so deep and delicious that it suddenly made Rouge all the more willing to continue on with their activity.

"Fuck me Shadow… please."

Shadow didn't respond. He just did as he was told.

Talking was now over.

Rouge sighed happily as he turned them both over so he was now lying on top of her.

Deepening the mood, she spread her large wings and used them to cover his back and press him tighter to her body.

"Oh, yes…" Rouge hissed as Shadow slowly worked himself inside her.

She couldn't stop herself from writhing just from the intense feeling of being entered.

He pushed his entire length into her and she cried out.

He sat up to his knees while lifting her up as though she were weightless, and Rouge immediately wrapped her strong legs tightly around his waist as he pounded into her, hard and fast.

Rouge screams of pleasure and Shadow's grunts and harsh sounding growls echoed through the room as Shadow continued with his rapid pace.

She looked into his eyes, her aquamarine jewels shining with pleasure and a love that went entirely beyond anything physical.

His crimson orbs almost matched hers perfectly.

In them she could see the same eagerness that was in hers, the same lust.

And most important of all, the same unrestrained love.

Her climax was great, not nearly as powerful as the one that had come before it this night, but it was still potent.

Rouge cried out as her wet walls tightened around Shadow's length. While at the same time Shadow tensed and at long last released all the tension that had been building within him since this amazing night began.

Both their voices rang out in unison as they came.

Shadow lowered Rouge back on to the bed.

He slowly slid out of her, and Rouge shivered from even that sensation.

Shadow collapsed onto his side breathing hard, and looked to Rouge who was not in any better shape, her chest heaving like she'd ran ten miles nonstop.

Smiling, he pulled the sheets over them both, and pulled her close.

"Rouge, I love you."

Rouge smiled and kissed him, and the hedgehog fervently returned the kiss.

"I love you to." Rouge breathlessly replied.

They both closed their eyes, preparing to sleep, when suddenly Shadow nudged Rouge awake from the sleep she'd just beginning to grasp.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily, "Please don't ell me your still NOT satisfied."

Shadow chuckled. "Heh, I can't believe I forgot. Happy Valentine's Day Rouge."

Rouge laughed as well, having forgotten herself.

"Happy Valentine's Day Shadow."

The two lovers kissed one last time. Then sleep took them both.


End file.
